Off the Ground
by The Hannalizer
Summary: A little poem I wrote after listening to too much GA music. Set during season 2. Mer/Addie.


A/N: This is a little thing I wrote as a result of listening to too much Grey's music. I blame it totally on that. This is season 2. Addison/Meredith.

* * *

**_Off the Ground_**

**(Addie)**

Look at her, she's young,

and having so much fun.

Don't wanna be the second best,

nor know what my horoscope predicts.

'

Listen to her play,

has something to say.

Ha, ha, ha.

I don't wanna think,

just pour me a drink.

Forget that I'm waiting.

I lost the heart of my man,

maybe it will come around.

Here I wait.

'

'

**(Mer)**

If I could shake it like her

Derek would be mine.

I will be up to date

and I'll shimmy better than her.

'

Oh, she sure can groove,

working all the things

I don't know how to do.

Now I'm looking at the ground,

searching for the love I thought I found.

'

'

**(Addie)**

See here we are at the same bar.

Joe just poured me a drink,

cause I need a lie tonight.

Derek doesn't hear me at all,

maybe he hears you.

I should give him a call.

'

'

**(Mer)**

Awkward sitting so near you,

shooting up Tequila isn't as much fun.

Listen to you talk,

chirp, chirp, chirp.

I hear Derek's name,

ow, ow, ow.

'

**(Addie)**

Putting back my phone,

looking at you,

maybe we should talk,

have some

blah, blah, blah.

'

'

**(Mer)**

Using hidden words,

but everything seems so clear.

'

My baby never show.

I'm always waiting.

'

Don't be surprised when I'm on my knees.

You know I see him every day,

begging him not to go away.

'

'

**(Addie)**

I don't even know you

Couldn't call you anything

I'm sorry for being

The Ruler of All That Is Evil

'

'

**(Mer)**

Ha, ha, ha.

But seriously, seriously,

forgive me and this stupid longing.

Crazy me, crazy life.

'

Never mind my habits.

Ending up on bad places,

like on bars along with boys

'

I can see that you are

pretty, pretty, pretty.

That you have a sunny smile

and a witty eye.

What are you doing at a place like this,

where there's girls like me and not like you?

'

'

**(Addie)**

Just pour me a drink, Joe,

cause now I'd like a kick.

Smirk, smirk, smirk.

'

'

**(Mer)**

Addie, can I call you so?

Something in common,

kind of friends.

Maybe it's too hot,

burning on my fingertips.

Too hot for me to touch.

'

Maybe it's a bad idea,

us in a bar,

usually ends bad for me.

'

'

**(Addie)**

I'm not O'Malley,

I won't cry.

'

I'm waiting, not making a sound,

never ever heard at all,

sigh, sigh, sigh.

Even if I'm just down the hall,

he won't come around.

'

Whatever.

Throw away reality.

Let emotions sipper in,

through the cracked life of ours.

We're ships leaking like sifts.

'

'

**(Mer)**

You look so sad,

but it kind of suits you.

'

I put away some strands of hair,

fallen like a waterfall of fire

in the way of your cheek.

'

Behind your ear,

your skin is soft and warm.

'

You look at me,

with questions in your eyes.

'

'

**(Addie)**

Put your lips to mine.

I needed to know,

the salt and bitter lips of yours.

They taste sweet.

'

Usually I'm not this impulsive.

Kiss, kiss, kiss.

'

'

**(Mer)**

I don't even like you,

but you make me boil inside.

This is a strange compound of emotions.

Your hot breath against my neck,

sends me shivers down my spine.

I whisper:

Please take me somewhere?

'

Roll, roll, roll.

Cab, window, stroll.

Mom's house.

Rip off your clothes.

Fall on top of the bed.

'

Give me your skin, your touch.

Make it all better.

I know it will cure

everything.

'

'

**(Addie)**

Probably fools,

wasting up our lips.

Moan, moan, moan.

Here's my empty body.

Take it and discover me please.

'

Touching you,

your skin tastes salt,

your smell is like flowers.

'

Everything I know,

goes to splinters.

Why do we feel,

why do we touch like this?

'

'

**(Mer)**

Ecstatic.

Never knowing when we lost

the game we've played.

'

Everything you see,

everything you do,

everything you touch,

is me.

'

At least for this moment.

Baby, baby, baby.

'

'

**(Addie)**

As the fire fades away,

we scramble up our shattered pieces,

make the facade reappear.

I wish it was simple,

but we give up easily.

Trip, trip, trip.

'

'

**(Derek)**

Baby you didn't tell you'd be out so late.

I'm here alone,

looking at the ground for the love I've found

You've been out all night.

What have you done?

'

'

**(Addie)**

Maybe I just found a friend.

Picking it up from laying there on the ground.

'

I tell him nothing,

but here I am again,

doing something

dirty but mostly cruel.

'

Even though it surely is

much worse this time,

I can't help but smile.

It's another feeling now.

'

'

**(Derek)**

When I take you in my arms

I smell something different.

What did you do?

Hey, hey, hey?

'

You have nothing to say,

but I know that smell.

It's like flowers and salt.

'

Here I've just been waiting for you,

and there I lost all my love to the ground.

'

'

**(Addie)**

Yes,

you lost her to the ground.

She's been waiting for you,

as have I.

Both on the ground,

but I picked her up

and together,

we picked ourselves up

from under your feet.

'

Apparently it's our time to

stomp on you.

'

Bye trailer.

Bye Derek.

'

Hello life.


End file.
